


You left me no choice

by That__1nerd



Series: Tony is an amazing dad [19]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Endgame AU, Far From Home AU, Fluff, Hurt, Hurt Peter Parker, Iron Man - Freeform, IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, Marvel - Freeform, Mysterio - Freeform, Other, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony is peters biological father, Whump, mysterio really hates peter, spiderman - Freeform, spiderson, tom holland - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform, trigger warning of torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22021075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That__1nerd/pseuds/That__1nerd
Summary: Mysterio wants revenge. His plan was foiled by a child. A child! Even though releasing his identity affected him, it wasn't enough. He wanted revenge. On Peter Stark and his father.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Tony is an amazing dad [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1012512
Kudos: 20





	You left me no choice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi im back! im sorry for the long delay, life has been crazy, but im back so :)  
> also tony didnt die in endgame so :/

Life so far had been a breeze. Peter had the girl of his dreams, his dad was finally done recovering from the attack from Thanos and his army. Life was going great, well except for when his identity was exposed to the world. Tony had staged a press conference discussing the claim, saying that there was no physical evidence or eyewitnesses for it to be true and that Beck was just framing his son to ruin his business. Everyone seemed to believe it, because with them just looking at Peter, who had barley any muscle mass, how could he be the famous hero, or villain to some that killed Mysterio? Of course there were those that still believed it, like James Jonah Jameson but that wasn't a surprise. He hated Spider-Man from the being,calling him a menace to society and a terrorist of all things. No matter the issue, the world would always be divided.

\-----Two Months After the London Attack-----

Beck was sitting in one of the many warehouses he owned in upstate New York, looking at the monitors that showed live footage of Stark Tower. He had hidden a dozen or so of small cameras that could bypass security. He was watching and waiting for Peter Stark to leave the tower and start making his way to school. As if on cue, Peter left the building at 7:45 and met up with that chubby friend and the girl Peter was obsessing over during the summer; he couldn't be bothered to remember any of their names. He had been watching them since July, waiting for the perfect time to exact his revenge on the stupid kid who foiled his plans.

As he watched them walk away from the tower, he grabbed the keys to his van and the disguise he had prepared, along with a slip of paper with the access codes to Tony's floor. About a twenty minute drive later, he arrived at the tower, a gun he had in the passengers seat was now hidden inside his jacket pocket. He entered the tower as discreetly as possible. After making it past the guards, he made his way into the elevator, which took his to the 92nd floor, the Stark penthouse. Typing in the access code from the copy on his paper into the elevator door, which locked him in due to the room not being accessible to just anyone, he finally made himself into Stark's home. 

Beck slid the gun out from his pocket and made his way to the hallway, practically tiptoeing his way around the apartment until he found the lab, where he was sure Tony was located, he must have alerted the home security or something because the residence went into lockdown mode.

Friday cut through the ceiling, "Unauthorized personnel located in kitchen, boss."

Tony was indeed in the lab when Friday spoke, he quietly sat his tools down and grabbed the closest gauntlet and wrapped it around his hand. Leaving his lab as quiet as possible, Tony made his way up the stairs and through the door that took him to the living room.

He heard Tony carefully coming up the stairs, most likely armed with a gun of his own or a repulsor from his suits.

"Peter? That you?" Tony called throughout the living room, hiding behind one of the pillars decorating the room. He knew it wasn't his son, but a part of him wished it was after Beck fired a bullet into the pillar that was hiding Tony's body.

"Shit, okay you're definitely not Peter. Who are you?" Tony called out, gauntlet ready to be fired at any given point of opportunity. 

"No I'm not Peter, but don't worry, I'll grab him after I'm done with you. Surprised you don't remember me Stark, especially since you helped your piece of shit son ruin my reputation." Beck hinted to the billionaire.

Catching on quickly, Tony realized who it was. 

"Beck? Or Mystery Man? I thought you died?" 

"Mysterio! And I faked that, just like how you have been faking it for years now." Beck barked back to the hero.

"Uh well I have no idea what you're talking about with that, but if you touch Peter again, your ass is hanging from my ears like a pair of Tiffany earrings." Tony quipped back, poking his head out from the pillar to catch a glimpse of where the intruder was.

Unbeknownst to Tony, Beck was right behind him. He aimed his gun at the father and pulled the trigger. "Too bad you won't be there to save his ass again."

======Time skip again=====

Tony woke up in a cloudy haze, he tried to readjust himself but quickly found that to be quite difficult as his hands were handcuffed behind him and his feet chained to the legs of a metal chair. Trying to move again in his confusion until a jolt of pain shot through his body. That sleaze-bag Beck shot his in his shoulder. If anything this made Tony laugh, the guy was so pissed, he couldn't even shoot him right. As if the mere thought of his name, Beck was in the room. 

"Hey Becky Boo. So, what's your take on your revenge plot and how long is this gonna take, I have a meeting at four and if I'm not there Pepper is going to kill me. Well, better than you could at least." Tony smirked at the villain.

"My 'take' is that I'm going to kill Peter." 

"Wow, that's original." Tony chuckled.  
"You're not scared of your son dying? Figured, you only care about yourself."  
"No I'm not because I know he's going to kick your skinny little ass into the sun. Now I know he doesn't kill, but that doesn't mean I won't finish the job." 

"We'll see about that, while I was busy with you at Shit Tower, I had Riva grab that troublesome kid of yours."

Tony caught his breath. Beck turned his chair around to face a dozen or so screens that caught Peter at every angle in a small concrete room. He sat in the middle of the room, Indian style, clearly bored but also confused. He looked to be sporting a black eye, but besides that he seemed to be alright.

"No." Tony muttered.

"Yep, bout time that he faced the consequences to his actions." Beck muffled a laugh at Tony's peril.

"It was actually super easy to distract him from his friends, we just acted like someone was in trouble and your heroic boy ran right into our trap.He tried to fight back, he did pretty good, even knocked out one of our guys, but we quickly zapped him like a moth."

In the cameras Tony could see one of Beck's workers or guards walk into the room holding Peter. He saw the kid quickly stand up, ready to defend himself but was electrocuted again before he could even make a move on his captor. Peter's body jolted for a moment, then quickly fell into a heap on the floor.

"Where is he?" Tony demanded.

"Don't worry. he'll be here to join us soon.''

Beck turned around to leave the room holding the distressed father. 

About fifteen minutes after he left, the doors flung open and three of Beck's , scientists or doctors, as Tony assumed they were, brought Peter into the room and tossed him to the floor like he was a bag of trash.

"Peter? Hey, kid!" Tony called to him but received no answer. "Peter!" He tried again and this time received a groan coming from the boy.

Peter slowly opened his eyes, and looked at his father in a daze. 

"Wha-?'' Peter mumbled into his arm.

"Peter, you okay?" Tony called out from his stupid chair that was holding him back from his son.

Blinking a few more times so he could focus, Peter looked at his dad and flashed him a goofy smile. "Uh...besides getting shocked like twelve times I'm good. Wait what happened to you?" Peter asked, looking at the bullet wound in his fathers shoulder. "Nothing that I can't handle, if I can survive alien rocks I'm sure I can survive the little piss baby's gun." Tony laughed.

Beck walked into the room, alongside him were five or six scientists, one of them was pushing a cart that held a variety of tools and what appeared to be weapons. Peter's "spider sense" aka his Peter-tingle was going haywire. He turned his head to look at his father but knew that there was nothing he could do but watch. Tony wriggled about in his chair trying to break out, but to no prevail. Peter turned back to face Beck. "You! I thought you died! You framed me and sold out my identity, and tried to kill me and my friends." 

"Well here I am, but not only did you and your dad screw up my plans, so obviously I have to kill you both, because I guess revealing your identity wasn't enough."

On cue Beck's workers (Tony still wasn't sure what kind of title they held) walked to Peter holding syringes and tasers to make sure the young hero wouldn't escape. To be honest, Beck wanted to speed this whole process of torturing the kid, so to make sure no time was wasted on making a point to the father and son duo, he pulled out the gun he used on Tony earlier and shot Peter in the abdomen. Peter quickly fell to the ground.

"Get him strapped down and drug him up, I don't want him going anywhere." Beck ordered.

"No!" Tony yelled, struggling more to be free from his chair. 

A metal table was brought in and was parked right beside the cart full of the instruments that were going to be used on Peter. Two of Beck's workers picked Peter up and laid him flat on the table and doing what their boss said, he was strapped down and had a various amounts of drugs pumped into him to keep him still. 


End file.
